


Not Safe For Work

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren't quite sure about who is seducing who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe For Work

‘Careful now, love. I have to bring this neck to work tomorrow’ he was quite eager for a man who spent so long running away from me. His lips smacked on the skin of my neck, sure in leaving a bruise there. When I kissed his earlier in the day, I expected a few harsh words from him, since he always had a problem with me working with him and Stannis, but then, his eyes were ablaze with the “inappropriate for work place” fire he accused me of having one too many times. When he pulled me back for a second kiss, his feet was already kicking the door close, letting us alone in his office.

His lips kissed the corner of my mouth, my cheek, travelling downwards to my neck. I felt his stumped fingers on my hips, gripping harder than his normal hand, but only to caress me a moment later. Teeth grassed my skin, nibbling and sucking, no matter my ply for a more discreet place for a kiss, no, he was too far gone in his lust to care if I sported a hickey at work tomorrow.

‘Wear a scarf’ even with his head buried in my neck, he still manages to be a prat with me. Such a good kisser, though.


End file.
